1. Field of the Invention
Aerodynamic bicycle handlebars optimize structural strength, weight, shape and configuration to enable maximum performance by athletes in demanding conditions. Strength and configuration considerations affect the rider's position on the bicycle and the rider's control of steering and are met in part by having a plurality of handgrips, a pair at the side, and a pair extending forwardly, while enabling mounting of the bar using standard bicycle components. Weight and shape considerations affect the rider's performance because inertia and aerodynamic drag increase the power required to be generated, which power is limited by the athlete's physical ability. Weight and aerodynamic shape are provided by the use of carbon fiber reinforced plastic with an elliptical section in the side portions projecting into the slipstream and the integral forward bar extensions that enable the rider to operate the bicycle while in an aerodynamic “tuck” position. These factors are all interrelated.
2. Description of Related Art
One category of prior art includes aerodynamic shaped or faired handlebars. This prior art includes selected locations for the hand grips to enable the rider to assume an aerodynamic dynamic “tuck” position in combination with various forms of aerodynamic shapes for the bars themselves.
Handlebar extensions and pads for placing the rider in an aerodynamic tuck position also are formed of more traditional circular section tubes, with a variety of mounts to standard handlebars, including clamp-on arrangements bar end fittings. These tubular bars or auxiliary handlebars or handlebar extensions include various configurations and typically also add forearm pads. These are most often for “road” bikes but also include accessories for the typically straighter “mountain” bike bars.
Popular aerodynamic bars or aerodynamic bar extensions include forwardly extended side grips on side of the bar—such as for a track or time trial bar—and a diamond shaped forwardly projecting grip portion either extending from the single piece bar, or clamped to a standard bar, both having forearm pads. Other embodiments show various placements of arm rests and aerodynamic bar extension configurations and modes of attachment.
A variety of aero bars using circular section tubes include a generally triangular form, with drop portions at the sides, with rectangular and various curved tube versions and adaptor kits.
Variations in traditional tubular handlebar configurations provide rider positions having improved aerodynamics—for the rider position. Often these are formed to meet particular competition rules. Additional gripping portions, such as inwardly turning bar ends on traditional “drop” bars are typical.
Forming of composite handlebars is shown in prior art involving injection molding methods and methods that result in an integral neck for connecting to a bicycle's steering “stem”.